Pesadilla En El Mundo De Sonic EXE
by SweetSilvy
Summary: Amy Rose y sus amigos aparecen en un mundo espectral y siniestro. Amy descubre que un aura oscura y maligna de ese lugar ha poseído a su amado Sonic convirtiéndole en un horrible mostruo llamado Sonic EXE. Éste, ansia con hacerse con el amor de Amy, sea por las buenas y por las malas. Amy y sus amigos harán lo que sea por recuperar a su Sonic y huir de ese lugar ¿lo conseguirán?
1. Capítulo 1 Su Bienvenida

**Contado por Amy Rose: **Lo que estoy viviendo es claramente una pesadilla que aún estoy asimilando difícilmente, porque... ahora estoy aquí... Os contaré lo que me está pasando en este mismo momento...

* * *

Primero una luz cegadora invadió todo y después me encontraba en una inmensa oscuridad. Miro a todos los lados pero todo está oscuro. Solo veo un haz de luz, un pequeño círculo de luz que venía desde arriba. Voy para ese rayito de luz y paro justo debajo de él. Pienso por qué solo hay luz en esta parte de la inmensa oscuridad pero no le encuentro sentido. De repente oigo una carcajada y después a él. Veo sus ojos brillantes, rojizos como la sangre que se mueven por todas partes. Me vuelvo y giro a donde él va pero muchas veces le pierdo de vista, es tan rápido y solo veo sus ojos. Después de tanto jugar conmigo mareándome, se acerca poco a poco a la luz, cada vez le veo mejor su cara, pero finalmente... me aterrorizó de su aspecto. Sus ojos negros y sus pupilas de rojo resplandecientes me intimidan, tenía una sonrisa grandísima con dientes puntiagudos. Pero lo peor es lo que tenía es sus mejillas...lloraba... ¡sangre! tenía sus mejillas manchadas de sangre, y sus guantes también estaban manchados de lo mismo. Cada vez que se acercaba hacia mí, yo me alejaba de él. Sentí necesidad de correr, y así hice, pero de nada me sirvió. Cuando salí del halo de luz alguien me paró rápidamente. Me agarra de la cintura y del pecho, (me refiero a lo que es el pecho, no los pechos, claro) del pecho desliza la mano hasta mi cuello y finalmente me toca suavemente la barbilla con los dedos. Sabía que era él.

- ¿So-Sonic...? - tartamudeo asustada.  
- ¿A dónde ibas Amy? - me pregunta él.

Su voz era igual pero algo cambiada y más siniestra. De repente se encendió una luz encima de nosotros y veo sus manos sangrientas sobre mí. Me pongo a tiritar y cierro los ojos.

- Sois todos tan inocentes... - dice.

Yo sigo temblando y con los ojos cerrados.

- Por eso es tan fácil mataros...

Mi corazón latía más deprisa por sus palabras. "Me quiere matar" pienso yo. Casi hecho a llorar.

- Pero contigo haré una excepción...

"No- no... ¿No me va a matar?" aunque sigo temblando.

- Normalmente no hago excepciones, pero contigo... - me acaricia mi barbilla - ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! - ríe - eres tan dulce... y sé que me quieres, no podrías soportar que yo te hiciera algo malo porque tú me amas.

Intento no llorar-

- ¡Tú no eres mi Sonic! ¡El Sonic que yo conozco! - grito con toda mi tristeza.  
- Claro que lo soy. Soy él.  
- ¡No! ¡Tú no eres Sonic! ¡Ser mostruoso!  
- Sí, soy Sonic. Soy yo, este es mi cuerpo y siempre lo ha sido.  
- ¡Mentira! ¡Todo mentira!

Me agarra la cara apretando mis mofletes, y la dirige hacia su cara, obligándome a mirarle. Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad y malicia. Parece enfadado pero en realidad está sonriendo.

- Es verdad, Amy, aunque te cueste admitirlo, soy yo, el único y verdadero Sonic - habla con la cabeza bien alta.

Estoy aunténticamente aterrorizada, porque... ¿y si era verdad? ¿y si de verdad él era Sonic y algo le había cambiado? Me fijo detenidamente en sus ojos, brillantes y rojos, veo un destellito en sus ojos, y por un instante, cuando relucieron los ojos, se convirtieron en verdes por un segundo, y volvieron a su rojo original. Pienso "Sonic aún está ahí, en el interior de su propio cuerpo, pero una oscuridad lo ha invadido de alguna forma. ¡Está luchando por salir de su prisión! ¡Seguro!" intento darme esperanzas, repitiéndome de que los ojos del verdadero Sonic aún siguen ahí. Me ablando sabiendo que aún sigue ahí y le digo:

- De... de acuerdo... te creo...  
- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! Así me gusta, buena chica. Te perdonaré la vida, solo porque... - acerca su cara hacia mi cuello, me huele e intenta besarme, pero muevo el cuello de un lado para otro gimiendo negativamente - eres tan... deliciosa y dulce - me intenta oler de nuevo - me atraes... ¿tú no?  
- No me gusta que me hagas eso...  
- ¿Por qué no? A mí me excita.  
Rápidamente me chupa el cuello, seguido de unos besuqueos. Yo intento pararle.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No me hagas eso! ¡Sonic, para! ¡Para por favor, Sonic! ¡No me gusta! ¡Sonic!

Como si Sonic, mi verdadero Sonic, me hubiera oído, para de repente y me mira.

- Aún sigues aquí ¡Je! - dice como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Sonic? - digo confusa.  
- No te gusta que toque a tu... novia - continua mirándome y acariciando mi barbilla con sus dedos.  
- Sonic... ¿eres tú?

La cara de Sonic cambia al instante y me responde:

- Amy... yo - llora y me pone sus manos sobre mi cara, esta vez, llorando lágrimas de verdad, junta su frente sobre la mía, me mira y me acaricia dulcemente. Yo le toco sus manos y le devuelvo la mirada, esperanzadora, estaba oyendo su verdadera voz, aunque seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto pero es él, es Sonic.

- Amy... siento... mucho lo que te está haciendo - me dice entre lágrimas.  
- Aguantaré todo sabiendo que sigues aquí, porque yo te quiero Sonic, yo te amo y siempre te amaré.

Él me sonríe, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comunicarse conmigo.

- No le hagas caso, no creas lo que te diga y no dejes que te toque de esa forma.

Se preocupa por mí y eso me hace feliz.

- Eso intento pero temo a que me haga daño.  
- ¡Defiéndete, Amy! ¡No dejes que te haga eso! - me dice preocupado.  
- No puedo, él es... más fuerte y rápido, es superior a mí, aunque me haya perdonado la vida podría matarme igualmente.

- ¡No! ¡No dejaré que te...! ... mate. Yo te defenderé cueste lo que cueste como ahora. ¡No permitiré que te toque de esa manera! ¡Ni dejaré que vaya a más! ¡No dejaré que sufras! - me grita serio, yo le entiendo - ¡Amy, yo te quiero! ¡Tú siempre me has caído bien en realidad! ¡Aunque haya huido de tí muchas veces, tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga!

Sus palabras me conmueven, me acerco a él, siento ganas de besarle. Él también se acerca a mí y es cuando le beso con intensidad. Se sorprende al principio pero luego él también me besa como su no hubiera mañana. Después de eso, veo a Sonic agitado.

- Me... no puedo estar más contigo - dice entrecortado-  
- ¿Qué pasa, Sonic? - pregunto preocupada.  
- Pierdo el control... de mi cuerpo... - aprieta y abre los ojos - Amy, intenta defenderte... todo lo que puedas...  
-Sabes que no puedo contra él, me... - me corta él la frase.  
- No lo creo... dijo que le atraías, que... - le cuesta decir las palabras - le excitas, ¡aarg! ... asqueroso - dice entre susurros - no creo que te mate así como así, pero tampoco dejaré que te toque donde no debe, así que Amy sé fuerte por favor...  
- Sonic... - quiero llorar.  
- Intentaré... que esta... pesadilla... acabe...

Rompo a llorar.

- Adiós... Amy... hasta pronto...

Antes de desvanecerse vuelvo a besarle, como si eso fuera a atraer su esencia hacia mí. Alcanzo a besar su esencia, le gustaba que le besase, pero eso cambia cuando noto que me besa con fuerza. Ahora no era Sonic, lo sabía, era esa oscuridad maligna que lo invadía. Intento despegarme de él peo me es imposible. Me agarra de la cintura fuertemente y atrapa mi boca con la suya. Sabía que se estaba pasando, y Sonic también lo sabía. Le empujo, le doy golpes con los puños pero se resiste, entonces tomo medidas más duras, le muerdo la lengua.

- ¡Aaarg! - grita de dolor y se despega de mí.  
- Te lo mereces - le digo seria.

Me da pena haberle hecho eso pero tenía que hacerlo, se estaba poniendo... atrevido. Le miro y cuando se le pasa el dolor alza la vista hacia mí. Estaba serio y enfadado conmigo pero por la razón que me dijo Sonic, no tenía intención de hacerme daño o al menos eso creía yo. Cambia a una sonrisa perversa y grande que me hace estremecerme. Se ríe con maldad, es una risa endiablada, como si el mismo demonio estuviera en él. Yo estaba dando pasos hacia atrás.

- Amy... . dice con voz grave y oscura.

Se abalanza rápidamente sobre mí, yo me cubro la cabeza de terror y agacho la cabeza con los ojos apretados. Me coge las muñecas con fuerza para bajármelas y me aprieta los mofletes haciéndome daño.

- Tsk tsk tsk tsk... Amy Amy Amy - me mira - eres una chica mala - me aprieta más los mofletes y lloro - pero... no te castigaré por esta vez, solo porque hayas hecho caso a tu novio - hace una pausa y me pone una mirada seductora pero a la vez malvada - no le hagas caso a ese débil ¿vale, cariño?

Asiento lentamente.

- Así me gusta.

Deja de apretarme las manos y aprovechando de que estaba haciendo morritos me besa de nuevo pero no tan brusco como antes. Dura poco el beso y me deja libre al fin. Como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, retoma la conversación.

- Bien, mi querida Amy Rose ¿Quieres pasear conmigo por este hermoso paisaje?

Asiento de nuevo.

- Acércate a mí, querida mía.

En realidad ya estaba cerca de él pero seguramente que se refería a que me apoyara en él o algo por el estilo, así que apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él me rodea con su brazo y me acaricia el mío. Pienso que... este "Sonic maligno" por así decirlo, intenta ser o aparentar, o más bien, suplantar al Sonic verdadero, mi Sonic, intenta ser bueno conmigo como lo haría mi Sonic pero a su manera, cruel.

* * *

**Una historia que me he inventado en mi tiempo libre XD Espero que les guste ^W^  
**


	2. Capítulo 2 La Experiencia Nostálgica

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Caminamos un rato por la oscuridad infinita. Tuve valor para preguntarle que el paseo me estaba aburriendo.

- Sonic... - digo un poco miedosa.

- ¿Sí, mi Rose?

- Emmm... este paseo... es un poco aburrido...

- ¿No te gusta?

- Bueno... es que... está todo oscuro y no se ve nada...

- Ah, si es por eso, puedo cambiarlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te llevaré a un lugar donde te va a gustar.

- Vale...

Segundos después vi una luz difusa a lo lejos.

- Allí es - señala a esa luz.

Seguimos caminando y al llegar todo lo de nuestro alrededor cambió. Un paisaje artificial se extendía a nuestro alrededor. Luces, metales, tubos, etc. había de todo. Además de eso, me resultaba todo muy familiar, conocía ese lugar, era imposible de olvidar.

- Esto... esto es...

- Sí, mi dulce Rose, s "Collision Chaos", donde ... - que se rompe.

- ...donde conocí y me enamoré de Sonic - seguí yo con voz risueña.

Miraba alrededor, asombrada por el maravilloso paisaje, hacía años que no había vuelto a ver este lugar, lo adoro. Sonic se pone delante mío disfrutando de mi felicidad.

-Me alegro que te guste.

No pude evitar dejar escapar estas palabras:

- Gracias por haberme llevado a este sitio, es muy nostálgico pero me hace feliz.

Se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla con sus dedos.

- Todo para que mi dulce y bella rosa sea feliz.

Ese tal "Sonic maligno" tiene también su encanto aunque a su manera. Me coge de las manos suavemente, le miro sorprendida.

- Amy ¿Querrías vivir de nuevo la experiencia?

- ¿La-la experiencia?

- Sí

- ¿Qué- qué experiencia?

- La de cuando nos conocimos.

- No te entiendo, Sonic.

- Cuando estabas conmigo, persiguiéndome - me acaricia las manos - y dando un paseo, hasta que Metal Sonic te raptó y yo tuve que ir a rescatarte, viajando por el tiempo y pasando zonas hasta llegar a tí.

Sabía a lo que se refería, en ese momento me demostró su valentía y coraje al rescatarme. Me habría gustado haberle dicho que le amaba en el momento en el que me rescató, pero me entró la timidez, no sé por qué.

- Bueno... si es así... - no sabía si afirmar o negar pero Sonic me quitó la duda.

- Por supuesto que sí te gustaría, no me rechazarías esta ocasión ¿verdad?

- Emm ...

- Bien así será.

Caminamos juntos durante un buen rato, cogidos de la mano, sin que me pudiera soltar en ningún momento, me resultaba muy incómodo estar pegado a él durante todo el tiempo, hasta que me cansé.

- ¿Podemos descansar de Sonic? Estoy agotado.

- Claro mi dulce rosa - me suelta la mano.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en una piedra que había cerca, oí un zumbido y justo por detrás me agarró de los brazos algo frío y metalizado. Grité y me di la vuelta.

- De Sonic ¡Metal!

Me agarró volando y me alejó de Sonic, que nos seguía rápidamente. Pienso que, esperaría a que estuviera desprevenida, que le resultó, claro. Metal Sonic aceleró la marcha y perdimos a Sonic de vista en unos segundos.

- Metal Sonic ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto.

- Solo recibo Ordenes - me responde tanto frío.

- ¿De quién? ¿De Eggman?

- Así, pues de Sonic EXE si envía a mi señor.

- ¿Sonic EXE? ¿Quién es... Sonic EXE? - me quedé bloqueada.

- Todo será explicado cuando lleguemos a "Little Planet"

Justamente a lo lejos estaba "Little Planet" ese pequeño planeta que siempre está constantemente viajando y que Eggman lo enganchó y lo robotizó para su imperio. Justamente está en ese mismo estado. Llegamos a "Little Planet" y entramos a la base de Eggman. En ese momento, estaba dando sus últimos ajustes a una máquina que se iba a enfrentar contra Sonic, justo como yo recordaba, pero lo que pasó a continuación no fue lo mismo que ahora.

* * *

_"En el pasado, Metal Sonic me inmovilizó sujetándome de los brazos mientras Eggman se paraba delante mío y me miraba con maldad, yo en ese momento estaba muy asustada._

_- ¡Jojojó! mira quién tenemos aquí, si es la nueva amiguita de Sonic - decía mientras se acariciaba el bigote._

_Yo temblaba._

_- Serás un buen cebo para ese erizo despreciable. Metal Sonic, átala a lo alto de ese tubo para que no se escape._

_- Sí, mi amo - afirmó su nueva mano derecha._

_Mientras Metal Sonic me llevaba hacia arriba y me ataba, yo gritaba desesperada._

_- ¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Soltadme! ¡Déjenme irme, por favor!_

_Eggman se reía al verme sufrir desesperada ahí arriba. Veía como cambiaban de turno durante el tiempo que estuve allí atada, estaban luchando contra Sonic. Hasta que Sonic derrotó a Metal Sonic en una carrera, me rescató y frustró los planes de Eggman."_

* * *

Pero eso fue en el pasado verdadero, ahora solo estaba asustada de Sonic no de Eggman. Aproveché de abrazar a Metal Sonic y darle las gracias.

- Metal Sonic - abrazándole fuertemente - gracias por alejarme de ese Sonic maligno.

- No era un cumplido.

- Pero gracias igualmente.

- ... de nada.

Eggman se acerca hacia mí.

-Bueno, bueno, ya estás aquí señoritinga Amy Rose - dice burlándose.

- No me llames así - me enfado.

- Supongo que ya habrás conocido a...

- ¿Al Sonic maligno, perverso y espeluznante? Sí, lo he conocido, y ha sido muy desagradable y espantoso.

- Bueno, entonces no tengo nada más que añadir.

- ¿Es verdad que Sonic te está controlando a ti también?

- ¡He! A mí no me gusta que me controle nadie, pero ese erizo endemoniado puede hacer lo que le plazca por aquí, ya que si no está contento su majestad malvada, te tortura hasta la muerte o solo te tortura, cosa que pude ver con mis propios ojos a uno de esos animalitos que andan por este lugar. Francamente, me dio grima verlo, eso fue el ejemplo de lo que me haría a mí si no le obedecía, claramente, elegí obedecerlo, para luego en algún momento cuando todo esto acabe, destruir por una vez a Sonic.

Típico de Eggman acabar con esos fines, pero la idea de matar o torturar a esos pobres e indefensos animales me horrorizaba ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel y perverso? A veces no tiene sentimientos ni corazón.

- Bueno, ya veo que los grandes seres malignos, también tienen amante - dice.

- Sí, pero por la fuerza - me pauso para no llorar - odio que me bese con fuerza, con brusquedad... es- es un bruto, me hace daño cuando me agarra de los brazos o de la cara - me pauso de nuevo y me tapo la cara con una mano y agacho la cabeza.

Eggman se da cuenta y se queda en silencio, sé que quiere apiadarse de mí y consolarme pero no se atreve solo para conservar su reputación.

- Y-y-y... - se me cae una lágrima pero me la seco rápidamente - es un asqueroso y pervertido...

Sabía que Eggman se estaba poniendo incómodo por el ambiente que estaba dando, así que dejo el tema.

- Dejaré que se te pase la depresión antes de atarte. Metal Sonic, acompáñala hasta el tubo - dice con normaleza.

- Sí, mi amo.

Caminamos hasta el tubo donde me atarían después. Me senté apoyada en él, con las rodillas junto a mi cara, y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos. No pude reprimir más el llanto, y rompí a lágrimas. Quería soltar toda la tristeza y miedo que tenía concentrado en mi cuerpo y corazón. Miraba a Eggman sin que él se diera cuenta, él también me estaba mirando de espaldas, veía como lloraba, ponía una cara triste al verme, sé que yo le daba pena... pero qué podría hacer él. Miro a mi lado y ahí está Metal Sonic, intacto e indiferente, se supone que vigilándome pero no me miraba, miraba al frente donde está Eggman, esperando a recibir órdenes.

* * *

**Y mi segundo capítulo aquí XD**

**Cuantas páginas hay que transcribir... -_-U **

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo... maldito Sonic EXE! Me tiene tarareada mi pobre cabeza DX**


	3. Capítulo 3 Extrañas Conversaciones

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

Después de soltar toda la tristeza y temor acumuladas dentro de mí, decido hablar y documentarme de lo que ha pasado.  
- Eggman... - digo débilmente después de un rato de haber estado llorando.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Qué sabes de ese "Sonic maligno" y de lo que ha pasado aquí? - noto que mi voz está un poco tembloroso durante toda la conversación.  
- Lo suficiente como para creer que esta historia tardará o nunca en acabarse.

Yo no quería estar con él, no quería estar cerca de ese "Sonic maligno", odio como me trata, aunque pocas veces me haga reír, sigo odiando a ese ser.  
- Cuenta, Eggman, cuenta lo que sepas, quiero saber cosas acerca de él.  
- Bueno... - termina los ajustes de una máquina y se da la vuelta - ese tal "Sonic maligno" como tú lo llamas, él se dice llamar y es así, Sonic EXE.  
- ¿Sonic EXE? ¿Así se llama esa esencia oscura?  
- Sí, y viene de otro universo, por así decirlo.  
- ¿Otro universo? ¿Pero cuántos hay, además de los de Scourge, Zonic y nuestro?  
- Se diría que muchos, un multiverso. Pero este es diferente a los tres dichos.  
- Como todos.  
- Pero es que esos tres tienen algo en común que este no tiene.  
- ¿Qué es?  
- El universo de donde sale Sonic EXE es un universo virtual.  
- ¿Virtual? ¿Un juego?  
- Bueno, sí un juego, como se le quiera decir. Viene también de una leyenda negra, donde quién entra en su mundo no sale de allí hasta derrotarle, que eso es imposible, ya que él controla su mundo y quién es derrotado por él se convierte en su esclavo por toda la eternidad.  
- ¡Eso es horrible! - digo aterrorizada.  
- Sí, es que además, nos ha transportado a todos: a mis robots, a mí, a tí y a todos tus amigos a su mundo.  
- Entonces...  
- Estamos todos en su mundo y puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros, como él dice: ¡Yo soy Dios! En cierta manera es verdad, aunque odio que lo diga continuamente - dice mosqueado.  
- Somos... sus esclavos... - digo hundiéndome en el triste agujero de la miseria.  
- No tiene por qué - interrumpe.  
- ¿Cómo? - pregunto incrédula.  
- Solo si Sonic EXE te derrota... de una manera suya...  
- No entiendo  
- Difícil de explicar, le gusta jugar y cuando te rindes o te derrota, hay como una especie de marca que te reconoce que eres su esclavo.  
- ¿Qué marca?  
- Eres... tienes el mismo aspecto que él, se te oscurecen los ojos, lloras sangre y se te pone la piel más grisácea.  
- No me gustaría tener ese aspecto... - me entristezco.  
- Ni a nadie, aunque él puede hacer lo que quiera.  
- ¿ Sabes dónde están los demás? Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow...  
- Shadow está con todos, antes de que Sonic EXE nos metiera en su mundo. Shadow, Rouge y yo estábamos en contacto para buscar las esmeraldas del caos, vino el demonio este y nos desorientó a todos, pero aún sigo en contacto con ellos por el videomisor y me ha dicho que están con todos tus amiguitos.  
- Mhmm... - suspiro aliviada - me alegro que estén bien.  
- Mientras que Sonic EXE no les encuentre.  
- Espero que no.

Se da la vuelta y se sube a la máquina.  
- Me voy a ver si puedo derrotar a esa alimaña endiablada aunque sé que pasará igualmente de zona. Con que quédate aquí y no me des problemas.  
- No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

La máquina se marcha de la base principal y nos deja a Metal Sonic y a mí. Tanto estar sentada me cansa, con que me levanto y estiro las piernas. Metal Sonic me mira como si fuera una amenaza y me coge de la muñeca.  
- Mi amo ha dicho que te quedes aquí.  
- Pero si solo me voy a dar una paseo por aquí.  
- Denegado.  
- Eggman solo dijo podría estar por aquí, no sentada en un sitio, no especificó, y además, no voy a causar problemas solo por pasearme por aquí.

Metal Sonic se quedó en silencio, seguramente estaría procesando la información.  
- De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando.  
- Está bien, no me importa.

Miro y me acerco a los robots de Eggman, los que se enfrentarán contra Sonic... EXE, Metal Sonic me sigue por detrás. Me giro hacia él, le miro, me mira, nos miramos en silencio y finalmente le pregunto para dar conversación, si es que él también querría.  
- Oye, Metal Sonic ¿Tú...? ¿Tú tienes miedo de Sonic EXE?

Me parece que hice una pregunta estúpida, pero era para romper el hielo.  
- Carezco de la habilidad de expresar cualquier tipo de sentimientos como el temor o miedo.  
- Bueno... sí... ya lo sé, ehehe... - hago una risita tonta - me refería a que... si detectas algo en Sonic EXE que te estremezca o... algo... no sé...  
- Sonic EXE no es un solo ser, sino dos seres a la vez que conviven juntos. Hay un ser más superior que el otro, que controla todo: el cuerpo y al otro ser de su interior.  
- ¿Te refieres a Sonic? ¿Sonic sigue ahí? ¿En el interior de su propio cuerpo? - digo con esperanzas, aunque yo ya me había comunicado con él.  
- ... - procesa lo que le he dicho - Sonic es el ser inferior, Sonic EXE el superior.  
- Oh ¿De verdad? ¿ Tú también le has visto? - me pongo feliz y lloro de alegría.  
- Cuando mi amo se opuso a sus órdenes al principio, tuve que luchar con él. Durante la batalla pude acercarme a él, y detecté un brillo en sus ojos, un matiz verde claro destelleó en sus pupilas y desapareció al instante. Analicé el ADN del matiz verde, busqué en mi base de datos y encontré el perfil del ADN de esos ojos, que coincidía al 100% con el perfil de "Sonic el erizo", marcado y clasificado como mi "rival/enemigo".  
- Entonces... -lloro de euforia - Sonic está ahí todavía, luchando por su libertad.  
- Afirmativo. He detectado una fuerza en el interior de Sonic EXE que se agita con violencia. En mi lucha con Sonic EXE se notaba con más intensidad.  
- Seguramente que conmigo también, llegó a controlar su propio cuerpo de nuevo y hablarme pero durante muy poco tiempo.  
- Su fuerza se intensifica cuando está bastante estimulado.  
- Quiere, pero no puede...  
- Cuando hay un objeto o ser que le atrae, su fuerza se intensifica hasta tomar el control del cuerpo durante un limitado tiempo. Eso pasó cuando luchamos, paró durante un momento en el que me iba a golpear, me miró desanimado y me dijo: "Lo siento, Metal Sonic". Durante esos diez segundos pude analizarle e identificarle.  
- Sonic también te tiene afecto aunque seas su enemigo, le caes bien como rival, a veces te comportas como él.  
- Tengo sus habilidades, costumbres y actos grabados en mi disco duro. Solo cumplo órdenes de mi amo y me guío por mi disco duro, si dichas órdenes son contradictorias a los documentos grabados, escojo la opción más óptima.  
- Por eso a veces no haces caso a Eggman, aunque pocas veces.  
- Afirmativo.

Vuelvo a retomar lo que había dicho antes Metal Sonic sobre Sonic.  
- Entonces... Sonic... yo le importo, aunque estuvo más tiempo conmigo...

Me interrumpe.  
- Depende del grado de atracción con el objeto o ser, tendrá más o menos control del cuerpo, alcanzo a completar.  
- ¡Mhmmm! - suspiro feliz - sabía que Sonic me quería, y... puede que me ame de verdad.

Metal Sonic no tendrá sentimientos pero sabe mantener una conversación, si entonces tuviera sentimientos me haría sentir muy feliz porque entendería como me siento. Aunque me siento bien con él ahora mismo.  
- Ojala pudieras sentir y expresar sentimientos, seguro que serías más feliz.  
- Mi amo no quiere que los tenga, dice que sería más débil.  
- ¡Bobadas! Serías más fuerte, bueno... creo... pero seguro que entenderías mejor a la gente, seríamos amigos y no tendrías por qué hacer caso a Eggman.  
- Esa es tu opinión.  
- Sí, esa es mi opinión - interpreto como pregunta -cuando puedas... mejor dicho... cuando esto acabe, te llevaré a casa de Tails a ver que te puede hacer.  
- ... - parecía que se lo estaba pensando - es probable.  
- Lo haremos, seguro que me lo agradecerás.

Lo abracé para descargar euforia.  
- Me alegro que alguien más vea a Sonic, ahora sé que realmente está ahí.

No me devuelve el abrazo pero se queda quieto y me mira. Le miro de nuevo.  
- Me recuerdas a Sonic aunque seas un robot.  
- Es porque soy su copia robótica.

A veces tenemos unas conversaciones más tontas pero que me hacen reír. Esperamos hasta que viniera Eggman, como supondría con la máquina destrozada y huyendo de Sonic EXE.  
- Ufff... - dice agotado - ese demonio ha sido más rápido y fuerte en destruir mis máquinas, y mi gran creación a pique con ellas.  
- No es igual que Sonic, él no es tan violento como ese Sonic maligno - digo preocupada.  
- ¡Mhmm! Pues si sigue así no tardará más que Sonic en llegar.  
- Y se supone que viene a rescatarme, porque ni lo parece.  
- Destruye todo a su paso hasta dar contigo, menudo amor tiene hacia tí.  
- Me usará y me tratará como si fuera su trofeo, no me gusta.  
- Pues me preguntó por tí durante la batalla.  
- ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué dijiste?  
- Que si su dulce rosa se porta bien y bla bla bla... Yo ya le dije que no tienes ningún mero interés por él y bueno... que lloraste...  
- ¿Y qué dijo él?  
- Que ya te acostumbrarás a él y le querrás mucho... y esas paparruchas del amor.  
- Yo nunca me acostumbraré a él, solo quiero a mi Sonic de siempre.  
- Pues díselo a él, porque a mí poco caso me hace.  
- A mí también me ignora a veces.

Eggman se baja de su máquina y se dirige hacia mí.  
- Bueno... ya te veo con más ánimos, con que ya es hora de atarte.  
- No, por favor, todavía no, déjame estar libre...  
- No es por mí, ericita, es por el erizo endiablado y loco. Como no vea las cosas en su sitio, se pone hecho una furia.

Suspiro.  
- No quiero estar otra vez atada en ese tubo.  
- Pues lo siento mucho por tí pero ha de ser así. Metal Sonic, átala a lo alto del tubo, ya sabes.  
- Sí, mi amo.

No me resistí como la primera vez. Fui escoltada hasta el tubo con la cabeza agachada. Metal Sonic me elevó y me ató rápidamente. Mientras lo hacía, yo le miraba con tristeza. Cuando terminó, su mirada se cruzó con la mía y se quedó un instante mirándome. Me daba ganas de hablarle pero no le dije nada. Finalmente descendió lentamente hasta dar con el suelo.  
Eggman se dirigió de nuevo a mí.  
- Bueno, te quedarás ahí hasta que te rescate tu novio maligno.  
- Jaja, que gracioso - digo enfadada y con ironía.

Y fue así, durante todo el rato que estuve aquí atada, el tiempo pasaba y cambiaban turnos para enfrentarse contra él.

Llegó el momento en el que Metal Sonic iba a enfrentarse contra Sonic. Estaba muy nerviosa, pronto vendría a por mí. De repente Metal Sonic se elevó hasta mí, acercó su cara a la mía, yo me sonrojé, nunca había visto esa costumbre en él, era la primera vez que se acercaba a mí de esa forma.  
- ¿Me-Metal Sonic? ¿Qué estás...?

Elevó sus manos hacia mí, me quedé quieta sin respirar y me cogió mi diadema roja. La giró, y con su dedo afilado y metálico, empezó a escribir un mensaje en el revés de mi diadema.  
- ¿Qué haces, Metal Sonic?

No me dijo nada, después me la volvió a colocar.  
- Sonic EXE no debe verlo - fue lo único que me respondió.  
- ¿El qué? ¿Qué me has escrito?  
- Míralo cuando estés sola - es lo último que dice.

Y fue descendiendo rápidamente.  
- ¿¡El qué, Metal Sonic?! ¿¡Qué es!? - grito desesperada.

Me hechó una última mirada y se fue. Eggman ya se había ido a preparar todo, me quedé sola aguardando la llegada de aquel demonio asesino. Noto como mi corazón late más deprisa, pienso en él, se me saltan las lágrimas y trago saliva. Le temía, le temo, tengo miedo de que me haga daño o que... me... toque...

Intento reprimir las lágrimas pero no puedo, me es imposible. Minutos después, oigo el sonido de un impacto, Metal Sonic había sido derrotado, y entre la oscuridad de la entrada de la sala, apareció él. Sus ojos rojos centelleaban de maldad y me miraban con intensidad.

* * *

**ME DUELE LOS DEDOS DE TANTO ESCRIBIR!**

**Se me hizo muy raro hacer una conversación entre Amy y Metal Sonic, sin sentimiento alguno. Pero Metal Sonic es mi personaje favorito X3! Quise hacerle un homenaje por ser la única creación maestra del inteligente idiota de Eggman XD TE AMO METAL SONIKKU!  
**

**Pues eso, aquí el laaaargo capitulo 3**


	4. Capítulo 4 Rescate y Huida

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Se acerca al tubo donde estoy atada.

- Sonic... - escapa un susurro de mi boca.

Como si lo hubiera oído, sube y llega hasta mí rápidamente. Se agarra del tubo y me mira de cerca sonriendo, sin todavía desatarme.

- Me gusta que me eches de menos - acaricia mis mejillas llevándose mis lágrimas, y luego las saborea - es tan romántico - acerca su cara hacia mi cuello - y delicioso...

Aparto mi cara de él, me chupa el cuello, al llegar a mi barbilla coge mi cara, me la pone al frente suyo y me besa con su asquerosa saliva. Me daba grima su saliva con que empecé a gemir para que parase y así lo hizo. Ríe con su grande sonrisa burlona. Sabía que se estaba divirtiendo de mí a su costa.

- Seguiremos después, mi deliciosa rosa - dice aguantando mi barbilla entre sus dedos.

Yo no tenía valentía de responderle, solo cerré los ojos suavemente y agaché la cabeza con tristeza. Finalmente me desató y me llevó en brazos hacia la salida.

De repente un robot gigante nos cortó el paso. Era Eggman, esta era la batalla final de la aventura.

- Esta vez no te irás de rositas, erizo endemoniado. ¡Te destruiré! - grita enfadado.

Él ríe como siempre.

- Me olvidaba de esto ¡Mhmm!¡Mhmm!

Me pone a un lado.

- Espera aquí, preciosa - roza mi barbilla con sus sangrientos dedos y se va a la lucha.

Me puse al lado de una columna, casi detrás, y vi el duelo. A medida que iban luchando, me fijé en las técnicas de Sonic...EXE... Eran más violentas que las del verdadero Sonic. Sonic solo trataba de esquivar los ataques de Eggman y derribar la máquina, pero Sonic EXE... Sonic EXE no era así... Sus ataques eran más violentos: esquivaba atacando a la vez a la máquina, atacaba con fuerza a los puntos fuertes y débiles de la máquina, arrancaba cables con furia y euforia, aplastaba todo... ¡Arrasaba con todo!

Finalmente la máquina cayó derrotada contra la pared y los pilares, explotó, he hizo que se derrumbara la base de Eggman. Sonic se volvió a lo lejos, me miró, su mirada penetró en mí e hizo que mi corazón latiese más deprisa, me miraba con su gran diabólica sonrisa, y de repente se desvaneció en el aire. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba entre sus brazos y corriendo, le miré con temor. Notó mi mirada en él, pues me habló.

- Tranquila, mi rosa, estaremos bien - decía mientras todo lo de nuestro alrededor se derrumbaba.

Salimos sanos y salvos del derrumbe, y paró lejos de la base. Nos encontrábamos en una inmensa llanura árida, seca y llena de polvo, un desierto en toda regla, como yo recordaba. Me bajó al suelo, sabía lo que iba a hacer, iba a ocuparse de Eggman, que había logrado escapar. Intenté retenerle para darle tiempo a que huyera con Metal Sonic.

- Espera - tomé su muñeca a punto de irse - ¿a dónde vas? - pregunté asustada.

- Me encargaré ahora mismo de ese idiota gordinflón, ya que no le necesito.

- No le mates por favor, tampoco se merece eso - lloro de verdad.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me acaricia las mejillas.

- Mi linda, no llores, no le mataré si tu quieres, solo le haré un poquito de daño ¿vale?

- Por favor, no- no seas cruel - lloro a lágrima viva, sabía que no iba a cumplir su palabra.

- Tranquila, tesoro mío, no seré tan cruel con él.

Se iba a marchar y no se me ocurría más cosas para retenerle.

- ¡No me dejes sola, otra vez! - grito enfadada, triste, miedosa, desesperada... - no me dejes... Sonic... - agacho la cabeza y aprieto los puños, llorando.

Estaba sorprendido, oí la del verdadero Sonic por un segundo, susurrándome con tristeza.

- Amy...

Después volvió Sonic EXE, se acercó a mí. Me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo fuertemente para no dejarle escapar.

- Tranquila, Amy, flor marchita de mi vida, después de esto no te dejaré sola nunca más - susurra lentamente - como ese erizo azul que conoces...

Se refería a Sonic, él se alejaba de mí por mis intensas persecuciones. Pero yo sé que él en realidad me quiere, me ama.

- No te vayas... déjale marchar... ¿qué importa él?... ya me tienes a mí...

Notó que le agarraba fuerte del cuello, ya que me cogió de las muñecas fuertemente y me las bajó. Me mira.

- Te tendré a tí pero quiero más diversión. Quédate aquí y no te muevas, volveré a por tí.

Rápidamente me dio un beso sin esperármelo y salió corriendo. Me toco los labios y miro a la dirección por donde se fue.

- No quiero volver a verte... nunca - susurro con tristeza y enfado.

Hago caso omiso a sus órdenes y me voy corriendo a la dirección opuesta a la suya.

Voy llorando, con la cabeza agachada y me da pena alejarme de Sonic. Al mismo tiempo que huía de esa monstruosidad, me alejaba más de lo que más amo, Sonic. Lloro y corro más rápido, mi tristeza, enfado y temor me dan energía para seguir hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

**Siento el retrasito. El capitulo 4 no es tan largo como los otros, pero os aseguro que el 5 sí que será largo como el resto****, y lo subiré ahora mismito en cuanto pueda.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste**


	5. Capítulo 5 Un Reencuentro Familiar

**Contado por Amy ** **Rose:**

* * *

Rato después, choco contra algo duro y blando.

- ¡Aaaaaauuuuch! - Grito.

Me caigo al suelo, y me quedo ahí tirada sin ganas de levantarme, sigo llorando a lágrima viva. Oigo entonces una voz familiar.

- ¿A-Amy ...

No abro los ojos hasta que se acerca hasta mí.

- ¡Amy...! ¿Estás bien?

Abro los ojos lentamente con miedo y me quedo sorprendida.

- ¿Sha-Shadow ...?

Me intento levantar, débilmente. Él me ayuda cogiéndome de la mano. Mi cara estaba llena de polvo y lágrimas, me limpio como puedo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - pregunta con un tono un poco preocupado.

Intenté parar de llorar pero no podía.

- ¡Sonic...! ¡Estoy huyendo de él! ¡Me hace daño! ¡Ahora va tras Eggman! ¡He intentado retenerle todo lo que pude para dejarle huir!

Shadow me miraba con cara desconcertada y algo preocupado. Se fijó en algo de mí.

- ¿Y esta mancha oscura de aquí? - me tocó suavemente mi mejilla izquierda.

Gemí un poco de dolor y apartó la mano.

- Eso es... un moratón - dice.

No me había dado cuenta de que lo tenía, habrá salido ahora.

- Será de cuando me cogió y me apretó las mejillas por haberle mordido la lengua.

- ¿Le mordiste la lengua?

- Sí... me besaba con fuerza y no quería soltarme por más que le golpeaba... y tuve que hacer eso... - pauso un momento - luego... se enfadó conmigo... y me hizo esto.

Miro a Shadow, le veo enfadado.

- Tranquilo, no es nada - intento calmarle y sonrío.

- No me creo eso, solo lo dices para que me calme, sé que no soportas que te haga daño, porque... tú le quieres en realidad, quieres a Sonic... al de verdad - dijo serio.

Odio que tenga razón, pero es verdad... odiaba esta verdad. No quise enfadarme con él por eso, solo me puse a llorar y me tapé la cara.

- S-sí... es cierto...

Le dolió verme así, con que se me acercó y me abrazó, yo me acurruqué en su pecho y acaricié su suave pelo blanquecino. Él me acarició la cabeza lentamente.

- Prometo protegerte de él y que no te vuelva a hacer daño.

Sus palabras y caricias me hicieron sentir mejor.

- Gracias, Shadow, eres un buen amigo, ahora me siento mejor contigo.

Vi que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, luego nos miramos.

- Tenemos que irnos, si Sonic EXE nos pilla juntos... no le gustará mucho - dice con seriedad.

- Bien... - contesto preocupada.

Si me ve con Shadow, seguro que nos torturaría a los dos, eso me estremece. Me coge en brazos y empieza a correr con ayuda de sus zapatos. Rato después, le pregunté acerca de Sonic EXE.

- Oye, Sombra ...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tú sabes algo de Sonic EXE? ¿Cómo es que está en el cuerpo de Sonic?

- Yo vi con mis propios ojos como Sonic EXE tomaba el control de Sonic, del cuerpo de Sonic.

- ¿De- de verdad? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Antes de que Sonic EXE nos trasladase a su mundo, vi como ese demonio cogió a Sonic, lo poseyó, tomó su cuerpo, su velocidad, su fuerza... para hacerse más fuerte y poderoso... yo pude huir como algunos, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y los mató...

Le Miro poblada.

- ¿Có-cómo...? - intento articular palabra.

- Te lo explicaré... - pausa un momento - ese demonio vino a nuestro mundo, mató mucho gente a su paso. Sonic, Silver y yo nos enfrentamos a él...

- Pero ¿tú no estabas buscando las esmeraldas con Eggman y Rouge? - interrumpo.

- Sí, pero cuando supe de ese demonio, me uní a ellos, no era para salvar el mundo ni mucho menos, sabía que mi propia existencia estaba también amenazada. Rouge lo sabe, pero no se lo dije a Eggman en ese momento. Luchamos contra él, pero ese diablo no se moría ni queriendo. Justo ese el momento en el que Sonic tenía la guardia baja, Sonic EXE apareció por detrás suyo y... - calló.

- ¿Qué Shadow...? ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto nerviosa y asustada.

- No sé muy bien... como describirlo... fue... macabro...

Veía en sus ojos el pánico y el terror, fue algo horrible que no le gustó ver.

* * *

- De repente ese ser se convirtió en un espectro negro... un humo negro fantasmal con ojos rojísimos... agarró a Sonic por el cuello con sus afiladas manos, me pareció que lo ahorcaba, se quedó casi sin respiración... y... luego... ese demonio... entró por la boca de Sonic... Corrimos hacia él para ver como se encontraba, estaba tirado a cuatro patas en el suelo... de rodillas, Silver se arrodilló y le tocó el hombro, le preguntó si estaba bien... oímos que hacía ahorcadas y que respiraba entrecortado... cuando Silver volvió a preguntarle, giró la cabeza hacia nosotros y nos asustamos. De sus mejillas estaba brotando lágrimas de sangre, nos miraba con tristeza y desesperación... decía débilmente - _"ayudadme... por favor" -_ no sabíamos que hacer, Silver y yo nos miramos asustados... pero cambió de opinión cuando empezó a escupir sangre y ennegrecerse los ojos... - _"¡Huid! ¡Huid! ¡Me quiere controlar! ¡Os va a matar! ¡Alejaros de mí!"_ - y de repente cayó al suelo... salió sangre de su boca, sus ojos ennegrecieron por completo y sus pupilas se convirtieron en un rojo intenso... - pausó un momento, se ponía nervioso y estaba asustado y horrorizado - le creímos por muerto... como si lo hubiera matado por dentro... Miramos durante unos minutos su cuerpo inerte... luego ocurrió algo que nos hizo estremecer... sus ojos miraban al vacío como cualquier muerto... pero de pronto cambió... sus ojos que miraban al vacío se movieron rápidamente y nos miró a nosotros... dimos un paso atrás... - _"Sha- Shadow ¿lo has visto? su- sus ojos s- se han movido"_ - me dijo Silver tartamudeando, asentí lentamente... sus ojos no dejaban de mirarnos... si nos movíamos a un lado, sus ojos nos seguían... pero su cuerpo no se movía... Silver quiso acercase para comprobar si estaba vivo... pero yo le paré... podría ser ese demonio que nos había advertido antes Sonic. Y en efecto era él... cuando le dije - _"¡Eres tú, demonio!" -_ una gran sonrisa sobrenatural apareció rápidamente en su cara dejando ver sus afilados dientes... nos estremecimos de nuevo. Luego se levantó poco a poco sin dejar de mirarnos con su gran sonrisa diabólica, caminamos paso a paso hacia atrás... hasta que estuvo en pie... Una voz siniestra salió de él - _"Vais a morir todos"_ - dijo con un tono malvado y cantarín - _"Empezando por... ¡Vosotros!" -_ apuntó a nuestra dirección, justo se iba a abalanzar hacia nosotros pero usamos el chaos control y pudimos escaparnos de él. Después de eso, avisamos a todo el mundo, y en ese momento una oscuridad envolvió todo... y aparecimos en su mundo... Ese monstruo mató a gente, algunos los esclavizaron y otros pudimos escapar y escondernos... por algún tiempo - terminó Shadow.

* * *

Cuando acabó, estaba más asustada que antes. Fue horrible, cruel, despiadado lo que le hizo a Sonic. Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo... Mi Sonic... sufriendo... no lo puedo soportar...

- Tranquila, Amy, pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

- Sí... - respondo cabizbaja - solo quiero... que vuelva Sonic... quiero volver a verle...

- No creo... que vuelva, Amy...

- ¡Sí! Yo hablé con él.

- ¿Có-cómo...? ¿Hablaste con él? - pregunta desconcertado.

- ¡Sí! Cuando ese demonio asqueroso se estaba aprovechando de mí, Sonic vino en mi ayuda, lo paró, volvió a controlar su cuerpo durante un momento, y durante ese tiempo pude hablar con él. Estaba asustado por lo que me hacía... me dijo que intentaría acabar con esta pesadilla...

- Entonces... ¿Sonic, sigue en el interior de su cuerpo...?

- Sí... oye lo que hablamos y ve lo que hacemos, pero no puede hacer nada. Metal Sonic también sabe que Sonic está ahí dentro.

- ¿Él también?

- Me confirmó que estaba ahí... y...

De pronto recordé el mensaje que me puso en la diadema.

- ¡Oh! Recuerdo que Metal Sonic me dejó un mensaje en el revés de mi diadema, dijo que no lo viera Sonic EXE.

- Puede que sea algo importante - contesta serio - ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos con los demás.

- ¿Están todos bien?

- Sí, aunque Tails está herido de una pierna por ese infeliz monstruo.

- ¡Oh, pobre!

- Pero no es tan grave...

- Menos mal...

En ese momento, algo hizo tropezar a Shadow y caer, salí volando, rodando unos metros de él. Aunque me raspé la piel, me importó más la salud de él e intenté levantarme, pero estaba muy dolorida. Shadow seguramente me miró, y gritó:

- ¡Amy!

Corrió hacia mí, pero de repente frenó en seco, alcé la vista y... de la nada apareció él... Sonic EXE... nos había encontrado.

* * *

**Y aqui llego con el cap. 5 rapidamente, y lo he dejado en suspense XDDDDDDD** **Me gusta el suspense...**

**Y aqui tenemos a nuestro querido frio y sexy erizo Shadow! Shady cariñito cuanto no te quiero... TE AMO! w**

**Adoro la historia horrorizada y macabra de Shadow, debo escribir más historias de terror, adoro lo gore XDDDDD Sangre! Y eso que es la primera vez cuento este tipo de historias... deberían contratarme para escenas de terror, les vendría muy bien mis ideas macabras que hasta me cagaría yo misma XD**


	6. Capítulo 6 Salvados Por Mi Heroe

**Contado por Amy ** **Rose:  
**

* * *

- ¡Mmm! ¡Mmm! - Risas - Amy velo que atrae como un imán - le dados.

- ¡Asqueroso demonio! ¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho! - grita Shadow furioso.

Aunque estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia y detrás suyo, notaba como Sonic EXE sonreía con malicia.

- ¡Qué coincidencia! Amy me desobedece escapándose y mira tú por donde, encuentro a mi joya perdida y a tí... ¡juntos! - destaca la palabra.

Me levanto lentamente y con disimulo, acariciándome los raspones que me he hecho, e intento huir de él otra vez. Camino despacio con la cabeza medio agachada. No alcanzo ni a dar cinco pasos cuando una ráfaga pasó por detrás de mí. Levanto la cabeza y claramente... Sonic se había percatado de mi huida.

- ¿A dónde te creías que ibas? - me agarra del brazo fuertemente donde tengo los raspones y suelto un alarido - ¿Creías que podrías escapar de mí, eh? - me tira hacia él, enfadado pero disfrutando - si sabes que no puedes ¡No puedes huir de mí! - me zarandea bruscamente y grito de dolor, llorando.

- "Suéltala, Maldito! - Grita sombras.

Para, le mira y sonríe con maldad, aunque sigue me cogiendo del brazo. Yo lloro cabizbaja, a espaldas de Shadow. No soportaba el dolor que me hacía, quería gritarle, golpearle, matarle... no sé cómo puedo creerme capaz de eso... pero tengo tanto miedo y furia...

- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! Oh, Shadow... Veo que te atrae mucho ¡Ehehehe! - ríe.

- ¡Déjala! - dijo lentamente y serio como siempre.

- ¡Mhmmmm...! - retorcía el cuello, era tan-tan macabro, me daba miedo mirarle - ¿Y si lo comprobamos...? - mira de reojo a Shadow - Sííí...

Me dejó de agarrar el brazo y me lo acarició suavemente. Me sorprendió su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Me cogió delicadamente mi barbillas, nos miramos, secó mis lágrimas, le miraba asombrada, él ponía una sonrisa seductora y amable, no sé por qué me pareció así. Por un momento me recordó a Sonic... mi verdadero Sonic, hizo que se me fuera mi furia y miedo. Acercó su boca a la mía, noto sus labios rozar contra los míos, y... él dio el impulso. Me besó, no... nos besamos, yo también añadí mi esencia a ese beso. Cerré los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo ese beso por todo mi cuerpo. Alcancé a ver cómo Sonic miraba a Shadow con burla, tampoco le di mucha importancia en ese momento.

Shadow se enojó, oí sus pasos acercándose hacia nosotros, y paró... Sonic paró de besarme, desperté del placer que tenía antes, intenté orientarme moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro, no podía creer en lo que había hecho. Me agarró de la cintura y la juntó hacia la suya. Shadow estaba a unos centímetros de nosotros. Notaba su enfado a espaldas mías.

- ¡Jejejeje! La quieres, sin duda - sonríe Sonic.

- ¡Deja de aprovecharte de ella!

- Veo cómo la amas ¡Jajajaja! Lo veo en tus ojos.

- ¡Maldito manipulador, deja de utilizarla!

- ¿Por qué iba a aprovecharme de mi querida Rose? - me coge de nuevo la barbilla pero mirando a Shadow.

- ¡Porque estás en el cuerpo de Sonic! ¡Tienes su aspecto! ¡Sabes que ella ama a Sonic y tú te aprovechas de eso para seducirla y hacer lo que quieras con ella! ¡No sé para qué propósito!

Con esas palabras caí en la cuenta de que me estaba utilizando a su propia costa. En seguida quise alejarme de él. Me aparté rápidamente.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no eres el Sonic que yo conozco! - doy pasos atrás llorando.

Me acerco a Shadow y me aferro a su brazo. Sonic EXE retuerce la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo, daba miedo mirarle.

- Bieeeen... Shadow, si esas tenemos - dejó de retorcerse y miró fijamente a Shadow - tendré que separar tu unión con ella.

Bolsa Sus engancha el punto de ataque.

- Ponte a un lado, Amy - dijo mientras me apartaba.

- ¡No Shadow ...!

No quería que le lastimasen.

Sonic EXE se abalanzó sobre él. Se produjo una lucha veloz, no los distinguía ya que iban de un lado para otro. En uno de los ataques de Sonic, alcanzó a arañar a Shadow en la parte derecha de su cara y cayó al suelo. Iba a levantarse pero Sonic pisó un brazo suyo para que no se moviese. Gritó de dolor, yo no sabía que hacer, estaba espantada.

- ¡Hijo de...! - le insultó a Sonic.

Agachó y el sí sonrió.

- ¡Oh, ehehehe! Shadow... sabes que no me puedes ganar, soy superior a tí...

Shadow intenta darle un puñetazo con su otro brazo, pero Sonic lo para sin mucha dificultad.

- ¡Tú serás la forma de vida perfecta! pero yo... ¡Yo soy dios! ¡Soy infinitas veces mejor que tú! ¡Jajajaja! - ríe con gran euforia.

Shadow gruñe con fuerza. Sonic acerca su cara más a él, la retuerce y habla.

- ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer ahora contigo? ¿No? Yo te lo diré. Cogeré tu bonito y delicioso corazón - pasa su mano por el pecho de Shadow - lo arrancaré - hace el gesto - y me lo comeré poco... a poco... - hace ademán de comérselo - ¡Mhmm...! ¡Delicioso! ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡Demonio de mierda! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

- ¡Ya estamos en el infierno! ¡Es MI infierno! - sonríe - y ahora... veamos como mueres.

- ¡No Sonic! ¡Detente! ¡Para, por favor! - corro hacia ellos.

Hizo caso a mis suplicas pero no creo que haya sido eso lo que le ha detenido. De repente se levantó, alejándose de Shadow, tambaleándose, puso las manos a la cabeza, se enterró las uñas y empezó a gritar:

- ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Déjales! ¡Aléjate de ellos! ¡No les toques!

Era Sonic, el Sonic con quién hablé cuando me salvó de ese monstruo. Shadow se levantó lentamente, alucinado por la reacción de Sonic EXE. Le doy mi mano para ayudarle.

- ¿Se ha vuelto... loco?

- No, es Sonic, está intentando pararle - respondo.

Segundos después se calma, me acerco él.

- ¿Sonic? ¿Estás bien?

Tenía la cabeza agachada, la levanta y me mira triste.

- Amy... - coge mi cara suavemente, se percata del moratón que tengo, pues empieza a llorar y ponerse nervioso.

- Te lo ha hecho él - acaricia mi mejilla herida.

- Sí... pero no importa - intento tranquilizarle tocando sus manos.

- ¡Claro que importa! - grita enfadado - ¡ No quiero que te haga daño ni que se aproveche de tí! - pausa dolorido - ¡Quiere que te olvides de mí y solo pienses en él!

- Sonic, eso nunca pasará, yo nunca te olvidaría, si le beso es porque pienso en tí o me recuerdas a tí, pero nunca lo hago por ese monstruo.

Shadow se acerca a nosotros tocándose el brazo que le había pisado.

- Tenías razón, Amy - le mira- Sonic no está muerto, aún sigue en el interior de su cuerpo.

- Y a veces sale en nuestra ayuda - sonrío a Sonic.

- Siento haberte hecho eso, Shadz - refiriéndose a su arañazo y a su brazo.

- No es nada del otro mundo - pausó un momento - Silver y yo te dimos por perdido pero parece que eres tan difícil de matar como a ese demonio.

Shadow le hace sacar una sonrisa, eso me alegra.

- Tranquilo Sonic, intentaré sacarte a ese diablo de tu cuerpo, sea como sea, no me rendiré - di ánimos.

- Gracias Amy, aunque será muy difícil pero tengo fe en que lo conseguirás - mira a Shadow - con ayuda de los demás.

- Dale de Hecho, farsante - responder Shadow.

- Debéis escapar de aquí, de su mundo. Sé que hay alguna manera de volver al nuestro, él lo sabe pero no me lo quiere decir. Y cerrar el portal que lleva su mundo al nuestro para siempre...

- Sería más sencillo matarle - interrumpe Shadow.

- Es imposible matarle, ya me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado. Podréis herirle pero no matarle. Él ya es como un alma en pena buscando y recogiendo más almas.

- Si eso crees Sonic, lo haremos - contesto.

Sonic aprieta los ojos y gime.

- Sonic ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunto

- Ese demonio está recuperando las fuerzas... pronto tomará el control de nuevo.

- No, Sonic, quiero estar más contigo - suplico y le abrazo.

- Lo siento, Amy, siento no poder quedarme más... - me devuelve el abrazo - Shadow... - le mira.

- ¿DPC?

- Por favor, juro que protege Amy fuera tan despreciable - Lloris - por favor ...

- Te lo juro... la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

- Gracias Shadz, eres un gran amigo... - sonríe.

Se dirige ahora a mí.

- Adiós, Amy, cuídate y no te dejes hacer nada por él.

- Sonic... sí... lo haré... - lloro - vuelve por favor...

- Volveré Amy ... te lo Prometo ...

Le beso rápidamente, me lo devuelve y finalmente... noto cómo su esencia se desvanece poco a poco. Cuando dejo de besarle, veo que Sonic EXE ya me estaba mirando con su sonrisita diabólica.

- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! Veo cómo amas a tu querido Sonic, siempre que se va le besas ¡Ehehehe! ¿Por qué no haces eso conmigo? - acaricia mi barbilla con sus sangrientos dedos.

Por una vez pongo cara de enfadada y le aparto su mano con brusquedad.

- Mhmm... que descaro de tu parte - mira por encima mío - ahora que lo recuerdo... me debes un castigo por escaparte y desobedecerme.

Me agarra violentamente de la muñeca, tira hacia él y me acaricia la cara con sus afiladas garras. Me entró pánico, seguramente me querría hundir sus uñas en mi cara.

- Tu carita quedará bonita con un poco de sangre y...

- ¡NO! - Shadow grita.

- Oh vaya, me olvidaba de que estabas aquí. A tí te torturaré hasta que te desangres.

- ¡A ella no la tienes que castigar!

- ¿Ah, no?

- ¡ Yo fui quién la convencí para irse conmigo! ¡Ella te estaba esperando! ¡No te desobedeció! - miente.

- Oh... ¡ehehehe! ¿en serio? - dice no acabándose de creerlo.

- Sonic, es Verdad - le abrazo - él me convenció para ir, pero yo te esperaba.

Le seguí el rollo a Shadow.

- Bueno... está bien, ya que me hacéis este show tan divertido, os perdono por esta vez, pero no volveré a tener piedad con vosotros - acaricia mi cabeza.

Sabía que no se tragaría nuestra mentira, pero solo quería perdonarnos para disfruta un poco más de nuestro terror. Yo en realidad miro a Shadow y le sonrío por haberme salvado, él me la devuelve la sonrisa pero sin que se notase. No sé si Sonic se dio cuenta pero en seguida quiso que le mirase. Me pone sus manos en mis mejillas, cogiéndome y me mira con seducción.

- Bien, Amy, mi dulce y sabrosa rosa ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- ¿Eh ...?

- Creo que ahora íbamos a intimar un poco ¿eh? ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! - ríe malvadamente.

No me gustaba cómo sonaba eso, ni quiero imaginar lo que me podría hacer... ese... bruto...

Iba a acercarse más a mi cara cuando Shadow aparece separándonos.

- No permitiré que intimes con ella - dice seriamente.

- ¡Arggg! - gruñe entre dientes - eres más molesto que un grano en el trasero ¡insoportable! - grita enfadado.

- Shadow... - susurro - no... no te pongas en peligro por mí... l-lo soportaré...

- ¡No! ¡Juré protegerte! ¡Y nunca falto a una promesa!

- ¡Te mataré si es necesario para deshacerme de tí! - amenaza Sonic EXE.

Se disponía a atacarle pero yo le tranquilicé. Yo también quería proteger a Shadow.

- ¡Espera, Sonic, por favor! - me pongo en medio - déjale, ignórale, sigamos paseando como habíamos hecho antes, por favor.

Sonic mira con desprecio y furia a Shadow, por encima mío, luego me mira a mí.

- Bien, cariño. Vámonos entonces a un sitio romántico - me coge y se va rápidamente. Shadow reacciona segundos después y nos sigue.

* * *

**Por fin! Capitulo 6! Acabé con el suspense de antes. Tengo las manos frías, parezco una muerta escribiendo en el ordenador XD **

**Shadow... eres el puto amo X3 Te adoro! Casi te mueres... ¬w¬ Me encanta las risas diabólicas de Sonic EXE X3 **

**Quiero hacer una animacion si pudiese de la pelea de Shadow y Sonic EXE o un mini comic XD  
**


	7. Capítulo 7 La Primera Noche

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Atravesamos todo el desierto en pocos minutos y llegamos a un gran lago en medio de un frondoso bosque. El lago tenía una forma rara, al menos eso me pareció, si lo pudiera ver desde arriba... a lo mejor vería su verdadera forma. Me di cuenta que en cuestión de segundos se hizo de noche de repente. Vi la luna llena reflejarse sobre el lago. Supuestamente, Sonic EXE habrá adelantado el tiempo como él habrá querido. Me dejó casi a la orilla del lago.

- Espera aquí - dice.

Y a continuación con un chasquido de dedos, aparece como... una especie de picnic con cesta, mantel y todo. Me quedo sorprendida, me acerco lentamente y abro la cesta. Había comida preparada: un poco de fruta, una tarta de frutas del bosque deliciosa y unos bocadillitos de jamón y queso. Miro atrás sin que se notara, y veo que Shadow miraba mal a Sonic, él le sonreía con burla. Finalmente después de tanto observarles me decidí a hablar.

- ¿Vamos a hacer un picnic?

Sonic vuelve la mirada a mí.

- Sí, será sumamente divertido... - mira a Shadow - y delicioso.

Él le sigue mirando con cara asesina.

- Tú también estás invitado, Shady - sonríe.

- No quiero probar tus asquerosos mejunjes, solo me sentaré a vigilarte.

- Está bien, como tú quieras.

Nos sentamos todos en círculo sobre el mantel. La comida ya estaba servida en los platos.

- Espero que te aproveche, Amy - dice Sonic con gentileza.

- Esto... gracias...

- Sírvete cuánto te apetezca, mi rosa.

- Vale...

Me pregunté por qué se había puesto tan amable conmigo, la verdad es que me inquieta esos bruscos cambios de personalidad que tiene. Cogí un trozo de la tarta de frutas del bosque, la probé y estaba deliciosa. No sé si él habría hecho estos platos pero estaban riquísimos.

- Oh... está... muy rico... - digo con timidez.

- Me alegro que te guste - sonríe.

- ¿Los... has hecho tú?

- Hago cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, Amy.

- ¡Ey, Shadow! ¿No quieres probar un poco? Está bueno.

- No gracias, Amy - contesta.

- ¡Mhm! ¡Mhmm! No están envenenadas - ríe Sonic - yo prefiero matar con mis propias manos, no indirectamente.

- Aún así, no quiero tu bazofia.

- Shadow, tendrás hambre después de todo esto, deberías comer algo - le miro tristemente.

- Pufff... - resopla - está bien... lo haré para que me dejéis en paz - coge un bocadillito de jamón y queso y lo mastica lentamente mirando con rabia a Sonic.

- ¿Qué Shadz? ¿Está bueno?

- Sí... - gruñe

- Me alegro ¡ehehehe!

Oía que refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras comía pero no conseguía entenderle. Rato después, veo que Sonic no come nada.

- ¿Tú no comes? - le pregunto.

- No... no tengo hambre.

- Psss... - resopla de nuevo Shadow - sí claro... seguro que le has puesto algo a esta porquería.

- ¡Mhm! ¡Mhm! Qué cabezota, no le he puesto nada - se dirige a mí - pero si quieres comeré algo para que te sientes mejor.

- Ehh... bueno...

- ¡Sí hazlo! - se interpone Shadow.

Coge un trozo de tarta y se la come de un bocado. Me quedo alucinada. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso con un trozo tan grande? Shadow le mira sorprendido también. Luego después de habérsela tragado, se rechupa los con gusto y se relame la boca.

- ¡Ehehehe! Qué rico es disfrutar de las cosas que haces... - se acerca a mí - ... y te gustan - arquea una ceja apoyando su barbilla en su mano, que a su vez lo apoyaba en su rodilla.

Me miraba deseoso de tocarme, yo ponía una cara de incomodidad y angustia, y me alejaba un poco de él. Shadow cortó el ambiente tenso que había.

- Pues si te ha gustado, come más.

Gira los ojos hacia él pero manteniéndose en la misma posición en dirección mía.

- No gracias... es suficiente... - dice indiferente.

- Ehhh... bueno... estuvo muy rico el... picnic-cena... - digo intentando acabar con el angustioso ambiente.

- ¡Mhmm! Qué bueno... entonces ya hemos acabado - chasquea los dedos y desaparece todo - ahora es hora de dormir ¡ehehehe!

Nos levantamos todos y escogimos un sitio al lado de un gran árbol, dónde tapaba un poco más los rayos de luna. Shadow se acerca a mí, me coge por el brazo, se sienta apoyándose en el tronco del árbol y me hace tumbarme entre sus piernas. Sonic nos mira con recelo.

- Aah... ¿Y yo tengo que estar a favor de que durmáis juntos? Creo que así no va la cosa.

- ¿Y tú crees que voy a dejarte que duermas con ella? Sabiendo lo que haces tú, ni loco... - me rodea con sus brazos y se aferra a mí.

Yo le acaricio sus manos esperando a que pudiera dormir con él.

- Mi mundo, mis reglas, esto no lo voy a pasar por alto.

Se disponía a arrebatarme de Shadow, él se irguió en modo desafiante como un felino cuando se estaba aproximando hacia nosotros, pero le mire con cara de perrito triste y le imploré.

- Por favor, Sonic, solo esta noche... déjame dormir con él.

No sé si se apiadó de mí, pero luego se paró, se lo pensó y finalmente sonrió. Seguramente solo quería divertirse con nosotros.

- ¡Mhmm!¡Mhmm! Está bien, mi rosa, solo porque tú lo dices - mira a Shadow - pero la próxima vez... no dejaré que estés ni un ratito más con él - dijo con un poco de asco, alejándose de nosotros.

- Vete bien lejos - le dice Shadow.

Se gira.

- No os servirá de nada huir mientras duerma porque os encontraré tarde o temprano - nos da la espalda y voltea un poco la cabeza - y luego os castigaré... - termina sonriendo y se acuesta en la hierba.

Siempre que dice esas palabras "castigar" o "torturar" me estremezco, mi corazón late más deprisa y tiemblo. A veces se me hace un doloroso nudo en la garganta y me entra ganas de llorar. Shadow me acaricia los brazos y junta mi cabeza contra su peludo y blando pecho.

- Tranquila, Amy, no dejaré que te haga daño.

- Ójala fuera cierto... - agacho la cabeza con un hilillo de voz.

- Mientras yo esté aquí no lo dejaré.

- ¿Y-y si... no estás aquí? - digo casi apunto de llorar.

Suspira lentamente y con sus brazos rodeándome, me abraza más fuerte pero sin hacerme daño y acerca su cabeza a mi cara, acariciándome con la misma.

- Yo siempre estaré aquí, Amy.

Acaricio sus brazos que me rodean y giro mi cara hacia la suya, se me cae una lágrima.

- ¿De-de verdad?

Noto que me responde con dolor.

- Por supuesto.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio rozando nuestras mejillas contra las del otro. Finalmente le pregunto.

- Sha-Shadow...

- ¿Sí?

- Yo... ¿te importo?

Tardó en responderme.

- Sí...

- ¿Por qué...? Si... nunca estamos juntos, no estás con nosotros.

- Eres... mi amiga...

Me sorprendo un poco.

- No sabía que me considerabas tu amiga...

- Lo eres... lo sois todos...

- Si eres nuestro amigo ¿por qué no quieres estar con nosotros?

Noto que le cuesta responder.

- Porque... no soy de esas personas sociables...

- Serías feliz si estuvieras con los demás...

- Tengo mis propias razones para no querer estar con nadie - se encierra por banda, serio y molesto.

- ¿Crees que si estás con nosotros... - sé que me arriesgaba pero quería decirlo - ... nos pasará lo mismo que a tu amiga... María?

No me quiso contestar o al menos eso pensé. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, bastante rato. Me acurruqué en su pecho e hice caricias a su parte peludita. Finalmente oigo a Shadow decir:

- Sí...

Con un suspiro de voz casi intendible. Sentía tener que disculparme con él.

- Lo-lo siento - intento no llorar - siento haberte sacado ese tema de...

No acabé la frase y se adelanta.

- No importa... déjalo... - interrumpe él.

Empieza a acariciarme mi cabeza. Se me caen poco a poco unas lágrimas, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

- No llores, Rose.

- Es que... no quería hacerte sufrir otra vez...

- Si no paras de llorar, sí que me harás sufrir.

Agacha la cabeza mirándome a mí y me seca las lágrimas con sus manos. Alzo la vista hacia él, me pone su mano en mi mejilla, desliza sus dedos hasta mi barbilla, se queda mirándome como si... le recordara a alguien. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, aguantando la respiración, sentía necesidad de moverme pero era imposible, su mirada me hipnotizaba y lo mismo yo con él. Finalmente, veo que se acerca más a mí, su cara se acerca poco a poco a la mía, quiero moverme pero sigo sin poder hacer nada. Noto que sus dedos aguantan mi barbilla firmemente y la alza un poco para arriba. Por fin... y digo por fin, roza suavemente sus labios contra los míos y me besa. Tengo los ojos a punto de cerrarlos, Shadow los cierra por completo, veo que disfruta... lo saborea, lo siente, lo sentimos... Cierro yo también mis párpados y me fundo con él entre sus sueños, me hace feliz... me recuerda a Sonic... pero con algo de diferencia. Veo dolor en ese beso, veo miedo, veo rabia, veo tristeza, veo... fe, veo esperanzas, veo valentía, veo amistad y veo amor... ¿Amor hacia mí? ¿Amor hacia ese beso? ¿Amor a tenerme conmigo? ¿A no estar solo? ¿A tener amigos?... ¿Po-podría preguntárselo?

El beso llegó a su fin, su cara se separó un poco de mí y me miró como había hecho antes del beso, su mirada tranquila pero firme... Yo-yo... no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir...

- Sha-Shadow...

- No debería haberte... besado... - desvía la mirada.

- Yo...

Me interrumpe.

- Pero me hacía sentir mejor...

Le comprendo y sonrío.

- A mí también me hace sentir mejor...

- ¿De verdad...? - vuelve a mirarme.

- Sí, tener a alguien que se parece a Sonic tanto dentro como por fuera, me... me siento... segura.

- Yo... yo no me parezco a él.

- Para mí, sí. Lo eres... en realidad.

Suspira profundamente y baja la vista.

- ¿Sabes, Shadow? - me vuelve a mirar - eres uno de mis mejores amigos en realidad - sonrío - eres una persona amable, protectora, valiente, tienes un gran corazón en tu interior - toco su pecho - te preocupas por los demás, proteges a tus seres queridos, proteges a los seres que amas - siento que se pone nervioso con mis últimas palabras - tus amigos son como tu familia, tu gran familia donde te sientes querido... ¿no es así?

Baja de nuevo la vista, algo sonrojado creo.

- ¿No te gusta que hable de esto? - pregunto tristemente.

- Eh... no, no es eso... si tú... ti-tienes razón... un poco...

- ¿Un poco?

- Bueno... - alza de nuevo la mirada hacia mí - amable no soy... no me parezco a Sonic en su carácter, no voy de héroe como él, ni soy graciosillo y esas tonterías que hace... - dice con burla.

- Bueno... vale - sonrío otra vez - tienes razón, no eres igual que él en todo... pero tenéis similitudes.

- ¡Mhmm...! - resopla.

Me río tapándome la boca. Shadow me mira confuso.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? - pregunta.

- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! A mí sí que me pareces gracioso.

- ¿Gracioso?

- Las caras que pones y los resoplidos que haces me hacen reír ¡ehehe!

- Vaya... - vuelve a resoplar y se le escapa una sonrisa.

Sonrío y le miro con inocencia, me doy la vuelta mirándole a él, luego le beso en la mejilla donde tenía el arañazo. Se sonroja con sorpresa.

- Espero que no te duela - acaricio su mejilla.

- Tranquila - toca mi mano - no es nada importante - aprieta mi mano contra su mejilla, suavemente, cierra los ojos para sentir con intensidad mi contacto con el suyo. Le hace feliz que se sienta amado, y a mí me hace feliz estar con alguien de confianza... con él... y verle feliz... Ójala fuera así siempre, todos juntos... como una gran familia, todos contentos, sonriendo, divirtiéndonos sin que nadie nos moleste ni nos haga daño... Shadow, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Cheese, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, yo... y... Sonic... mi querido y amado Sonic...

Tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrí, Shadow me estaba mirando triste pero sonriendo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en alto y él lo había oído todo.

- No te preocupes, Amy - me acaricia mi mejilla donde tengo mi moratón - todo volverá a ser como antes, estaremos todos juntos, como una gran familia, como tú sueñas que sea.

Sonrío tristemente. Se acerca y me besa en la mejilla que tengo el moratón.

- Pronto se curará y no tendrás esa mancha oscura en tu blanca mejilla.

- Y lo mismo pasará con tu arañazo.

Asiente levemente.

- Creo que deberíamos dormir, así podremos soportar a ese monstruo - dice.

- Sí.

Vuelvo a acomodarme en su blando y peludo pecho. Era como una almohada de plumas, pero con pelitos suaves y blanquecinos. Bostezo y cierro los ojos, noto que me arropa rodeándome con sus brazos, siento sus cálidas manos en mis brazos. Y con ese placer, me duermo tranquilamente.

* * *

**Por fin! Otro capi **

**ESTO NO ES SHADAMY! REPITO! NO SHADAMY! YA LO EXPLICARÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TODO ESTE DESMADRE DEL BESO XD**

**Y bueno, que bien se lo pasa uno en el picnic... jodido y pevert Sonic Exe ¬¬**  
**Voy a contar otra vez este capitulo desde la perspectiva de Shadow XD Voy por la mitad Es muy dificil meterse en la mente fría y oscura de Shady XD**


	8. Capítulo 8 Amor Fraternal y El Mensaje

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Me despierto, todavía de noche, sobre la medianoche. Me estiro un poco bostezando, luego miro hacia mis piernas, veía algo diferente. Después me fijé mejor y noté que esas piernas que me rodeaban no eran Shadow. Eran azules, zapatos rojos... solo me vino una palabra a la cabeza... ¡Sonic! Giré un poco la cabeza con miedo. Se percató de que me había dado cuenta, sonrió acercando su cara a la mía.

- ¡Vaya, Amy! ¡Estás despierta!

Sonic EXE, ese mostruo infeliz otra vez cerca de mí, empecé a preocuparme, a temblar ¿Dónde está Shadow? ¿Dónde estaba? Me levanté rápidamente para alejarme pero me agarró fuertemente de los brazos y me tiró hacia él, yo gritaba e intentaba zafarme de sus garras pero sin éxito.

- ¿ A dónde vas, Amy? Todavía es de noche, tienes que dormir.

- ¡Déjame! ¿Dónde está Shadow? ¿Qué has hecho con Shadow? - lloro desesperada.

- ¿Oh, él? ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! - ríe para sí - me he cargado de él, ahora solo estamos tú y yo - pasa sus garras por mi barbilla.

- Lo-lo has matado - sigo llorando con la cabeza agachada.

- Sí, mi deliciosa Rose, fue fácil alejaros.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Te odio!

- Vamos, Amy, no me odies por eso - acerca su cara hacia la mía - yo sé que él te amaba, y quería robarte de mí, alejarte de mí, y no iba a dejar que hiciera eso - pausa y oigo mi llanto - no voy a permitir que nadie se enamore de tí porque tú eres mía, solo mía, eres mi juguetito principal.

Empezó a bajar su mano de mi barbilla, bajaba por mi cuerpo.

- ¡Deja de tocarme!

- Eres mía, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo - me roza mis piernas.

- ¡No! ¡No soy tuya! - doy un manotazo a su mano.

- Claro que lo eres - coge mis dos muñecas fuertemente y sigue acariciándome mis piernas con su otra mano, metiéndose entre mi vestido.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjameeee! ¡Paraaaaaa! 

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada, con los ojos abiertos, con pánico, se me formaba unas lágrimas en mis ojos. Veo a mi alrededor y estaba con Shadow, medio dormido. Solo era una pesadilla. Noto que Shadow se despierta lentamente y me mira.

- Amy... ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta con voz soñolienta.

Estoy dándole la espalda, mirando al frente, sin decir nada, intentando tranquilizarme, respirando deprisa.

- ¿Amy? - se preocupa y pone su mano en mi hombro - ¿Estás bien?

- Lo-lo siento, Shadow - tirita mi voz - siento haberte despertado - se me cae una lágrima.

Coge mi cintura y tira hacia atrás suavemente. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Amy? - me pregunta con tristeza secándome mis lágrimas.

- Na-nada - seguía llorando.

- Dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

- No es... nada... solo era... una pesadilla.

Queda un momento en silencio.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello... o quieres seguir durmiendo?

Permanezco en silencio hasta que me derrumbo de pánico y lo suelto.

- ¡Sonic!... Sonic EXE... estaba justo donde estás tú, agarrándome de las manos y tocándome mis piernas - lloro y se me va apagando la voz - cada vez...más... adentro...

- Amy... - dice con voz triste y dolorida.

Luego me abraza y agacha la cabeza mirándome.

- No estabas... - intento seguir - ... te alejó de mí... te... - continuo llorando - ... te mató... no estabas... estaba... sola...

- No pienses en eso - aprieta mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Vuelvo a intentar a hablar.

- Sé que va... hacer eso... lo hará... te alejará de mí y... me hará cosas... horribles...

- ¡No, Amy! ¡Por Dios! ¡No digas eso, no quiero oírte decir eso, ni siquiera que se te pase por la cabeza! - me abraza con fuerza y terror.

- Pero... lo hará...

- ¡No! ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No te lo hará, no te hará nada! ¡No permitiré que te toque de esa forma!

- Me alejará de tí...

- ¡No, no, no! ¡no, no, no, no!

Mientras hablo, él intenta acallarme hablando por encima a la vez.

- ... nos alejará... querrá torturarte...

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

- ... querrá deshacerse de tí... y luego...

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

- ...me...

- ¡No, no!

- ...violará... - termino entrecortado.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Cállate!

Me aprieta, me abraza con fuerza, me zarandea... no me importa. Está asustado, horrorizado con eso... igual que yo, porque es verdad.

- Son sus intenciones, Shadow...

- ¡Cállate! - grita enfadado.

- ... lo sabes, es verdad...

- ¡Cállate! de una vez, Amy!

- Shadow, ¿por qué no lo admites?

- ¡No quiero oírte hablar! ¡Cállate! ¡Para de una vez! ¡Deja de decir eso, Amy! - me miraba furioso y llorando.

Yo le miraba con inocencia, con serenidad, con tristeza... No quería escuchar la verdad, estaba enfadado conmigo pero tenía miedo de perderme. Estaba enfadado porque era yo quién le decía la verdad, yo... a quién querrá proteger. Bajo la mirada, verle furioso me... no sé... me hacía sentir mal...

- Yo...

De inmediato me tapa la boca, alzo de nuevo la vista. Él cierra los ojos con fuerza, llorando.

- ¡No digas nada más!

Quita la mano y me sigue abrazando con fuerza, como si me fuera a escapar o a irme, como si estuviera apunto de desaparecer, de que alguien me arrebatase de él... se aferraba a mí. Tenía mi mano apoyada en su pecho, le hice caricias para que se tranquilizase, surgió algo de efecto.

- No pasará eso... - decía enfadado entre dientes - ... me da igual que sea sus intenciones, no permitiré que te haga eso... - aprieta los dientes - ... no volveré a dejar que sufra alguien a quien me importa...

Paro de acariciarle, le vuelvo a mirar, sigue con los ojos cerrados y llorando. Yo le importo, soy su amiga... pero ¿me ama? ¿le importo tanto que me ama? Siento necesidad de preguntárselo, aunque... en este estado... pero quiero saberlo.

- Shadow... - vuelvo a bajar la mirada - tú... tú... ¿Tú me amas? ¿Me quieres? ¿Estás enamorado de mí? - siento que se pone nervioso, creo que abre los ojos y me mira - yo... necesito saberlo... no sé si te estoy haciendo más daño de lo que pensaba, por decirte todo eso... aunque sea verdad - me duele la garganta, se me hace un nudo - si tú me amas... querría saberlo, no quiero hacerte daño... No es el mismo daño que te lo diga un amigo a que si te lo dice la persona a la que amas... - pauso un momento - yo... Shadow... no quiero que sufras por mí... por mi culpa...

Alzo los ojos disimuladamente, mira abajo nervioso... como ruborizado y oigo su respuesta.

- No... sabría decírtelo - responde entrecortado - te considero mi... amiga, pero... no sé por qué... hay algo de tí que... me atrae... que me hace...

- ¿Te-te... atraigo? - pregunto con nervios en mi interior y me pongo roja de vergüenza.

Noto que traga saliva forzadamente. Se estaba poniendo una situación incómoda, todo este tema, así que lo dejo.

- Está bien... con eso me es suficiente...

- No pienses mal de mí, Amy, no me estoy aprovechando de la situación que hay entre Sonic y tú.

Le miro, nos miramos, finalmente sonrío.

- Lo sé, Shadow - le miro con inocencia - yo sé que no eres de esos, tú eres buena persona.

- Sí... - suspira y mira a otro lado - espero que... el beso no influya mucho en tí...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No quiero... influir... eh... en la relación que tienes... - se reftifica - en el amor que sientes por Sonic...

- ¿Influir? ¿Quieres decir... que... sienta algo por tí y deje de amar a Sonic?

- Mi intención no es cortar la relación que tengas con él solo por mi... inmaduro atrevimiento - me confirma.

- ¡Oh no...! Claro que no... no te sientas culpable, solo han sido tus impulsos... que... te han dado a hacer eso...

Le vuelvo a acariciar el pecho para que se tranquilice, le veía muy preocupado, nervioso.

- Tranquilo - le sonrío de nuevo - no te preocupes por eso.

- No puedo evitar hacerlo... es tan... - mira el vacío.

Se queda en silencio, me parecía que estaba recordando cosas... no sé si de su pasado o... de ahora. Me miraba o parecía que me miraba... más bien miraba a la nada. Yo me quedé observándole también. Finalmente habla.

- Me recuerdas tanto a... María...

- ¿Ma-María? ¿Yo...? - quedo en shock de la sorpresa - ¿por qué?

Parpadea y vuelve de su vacío a la realidad.  
- Su personalidad... os parecéis mucho...

- ¿Era... como yo?

- Sí. Dulce, simpática, cariñosa, amable, se preocupaba por los demás, no sé rendía ante nada, tenía fe... en... un futuro prometedor y de paz...

Sonrío un poco

-Lo mismo pienso yo - bajo un poco la mirada.

- Lo sé. Y me gustaba - vuelvo a alzar mis ojos hacia él y pongo atención . me gustaba su carácter y forma de ser. Nuestra amistad... nuestros lazos de amistad eran muy fuertes. Nos queríamos como hermanos, yo protegía a ella y ella me protegía a mí.

- ¿Era... como un amor fraternal?

- Sí, eso, un amor fraternal - me mira a mis ojos - eso es lo que creo que siento por tí, por eso a pesar de ser amigos me atraes por alguna razón.

- Me tomas como una hermana pequeña - sonrío con inocencia.

- Sí... - sonríe él también con inocencia, expresando su felicidad ya que alguien le comprendía - por eso tengo el deber de protegerte, porque me importas como persona que eres.

La verdad es que adoro las palabras de Shadow. Nunca había visto ese lado de su personalidad: cariñoso, protector y sentimental. Me invadía una felicidad tan enorme que no podía dejar de mirarle, oírle y sonreírle. Me gustaba que se expresara tan sinceramente conmigo. Realmente, por una parte, yo pensaba lo mismo.

- Si tú me consideras tu hermana, yo te consideraré mi hermano mayor, porque sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible para que yo esté bien, y yo también tengo el deber de protegerte como buena persona que eres hacia mí y hacia los demás, por muy hostil que hayas sido en el pasado, siempre tendrás un lugar entre nosotros, Shadow.

Noto que se emociona con mis palabras. Se queda en silencio, le brillan los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Finalmente sonríe, cierra los ojos y agacha un poco la cabeza.

- Gracias, Amy, lo tendré muy en cuenta - se le cae una lágrima - vosotros... también sois parte de mí... aunque no lo diga... lo sois - entrecierra los ojos y se seca sus lágrimas.

Ahora realmente sé que Shadow ha sido y siempre será parte de nuestra familia, aunque él no lo mencione ni se relacione mucho con nosotros, pero lo es.

- Bien, me alegra zanjar este asunto.

- A mí también

Nos miramos durante unos segundos y luego reímos. Me di cuenta de que me lo estaba pasando muy bien con Shadow. Todo mi miedo y terror hacia Sonic EXE había desaparecido, al menos por ahora. Pensando en Sonic, recordé de repente el mensaje de Metal Sonic. Aún no lo había leído y quería consultarlo con Shadow cuanto antes.

- ¡El mensaje! - exclamo.

- ¿Mensaje?

- Sí, aún no hemos visto el mensaje que me dejó Metal Sonic - quitándome la diadema - y mejor ahora ya que son nuestros últimos momentos juntos a solas.

- Mhmm... tienes razón - cambia a un tono serio - veamos pues que dice.

Apoyo mi espalda en su pecho, dejándole mirar la diadema, y le doy la vuelta.

- Mhm... - entrecierro los ojos forzadamente - es difícil leerlo con tan poco luz.

- Acércalo a un haz de luz, la luna desprende más en esta dirección - baja un poco mis manos hasta dar con un foco de luz tenue, aunque un poco más visible que antes.

- Mmm... creo que dice...aaah... "derrotar"..."Sonic EXE"... - noto nervioso a Shadow y sigo leyendo - ..."esmeraldas caos"..."desposeer"..."Sonic"... y... creo que nada más... creo...

- Mmmm... son palabras clave. De alguna forma las esmeraldas caos pueden vencer a Sonic EXE y desposeerlo del cuerpo de Sonic.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿liberará a Sonic de ese horrible monstruo?

- Por lo que creo entender, sí. Aunque... no sé cómo Metal Sonic sabría eso.

- No importa, mientras podamos salvar a Sonic y vencer a ese virus maligno.

- Bueno... es cierto pero... ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar las esmeraldas?

- Espera ¿tú no tenías una? - me giro hacia él - cuando Silver y tú os escapasteis de Sonic EXE.

- Sí, la tenía, pero luego la escondí en un sitio para que Sonic EXE no me la cogiera.

- ¿Al menos recuerdas dónde está, no?

- Pues claro, está enterrada junto a una gran piedra con una forma peculiar a un corazón. De todos modos, no sabemos donde están las demás.

Justo me estaba diciendo eso cuando vuelvo a revisar la diadema.

- Un momento, creo que hay unas palabras más chiquititas en forma de lista en una esquina.

- ¿Qué dice?

- "Lago Estrella"..."Colina Siniestra"..."Bosque muerto"..."Cañón Depresión"... y..."Castillo Sonic EXE..." pone algo entre paréntesis..."(catacumbas, calabozos)"... - tragué saliva, esos sitios oscuros me daban miedo.

- Falta una esmeralda - me dice.

- ¿Una?

- Sí, si contamos los sitios que nos ha nombrado Metal Sonic donde supuestamente estarán las esmeraldas, que son cinco lugares, más, donde yo enterré la mía, hace un total de seis esmeraldas. Falta por descubrir una.

- Mhm - respondo pensativa - puede que Metal Sonic no lo supiera...

- Puede... Lo que me pregunto es cómo habrá detectado el lugar de las esmeraldas.

- Puede que tenga unos detectores o sensores o algo por el estilo...

- Seguramente...

Reviso la lista y me paro a mirar el último sitio "Castillo Sonic EXE (catacumbas, calabozos)". No sabía que tuviera un castillo. Seguro que será oscuro, siniestro y lúgubre como él. Shadow se percata de mi preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Amy? - pregunta.

- Mmm... no me gustaría ir a ese castillo suyo... No quiero saber qué cosas horribles habrá allí y en esos calabozos.

- Mhm - suspira - te entiendo pero... tendremos que ir juntos, no quiero que te quedes sola con él.

- Sí - asiento levemente.

Unos segundos después-

- A propósito - mira hacia el lago - ¿podría ser ese el "Lago Estrella"?

* * *

**ME DUELE LAS JODIDAS MUÑECAS DE ESCRIBIR 6 HORAS SEGUIDAS Y SIN EXAGERAR!**

**Siento haber tardado en subir nenes pero es que se me esta agotando la inspiracion de desarrollar por minutos XD**

**Bien... levanten la mano quien creé que fue mucho drama y Sonic EXE fue un cacho pervertido en el comienzo del capitulo *levanto la mano***  
**Ok... levanten la mano ahora quien adoro la hermosisiisima conversacion de Shadow y Amy *levanto la mano***

**Mientras escribia oia esta cancion - watch?v=IB3lcP…**  
**Pega con la charla fraternal de Shadow y Amy X3** **al menos pienso yo XD**

**Quedaron solo en amor fraternal me gusta muxoooo!**

**Por fin vimos que ponia en el jodido mensaje de Metal Sonic Siempre hay esmeraldas caos de por medio! XD**

**Les dejo con este capi... tengo que descansar mi espalda y mis muñecas un ratico...**


End file.
